Cardassia Prime
Cardassia Prime (or simply Cardassia) was the inhabited M class second and prime planet in the Cardassian system. The planet had one moon. Cardassia Prime was the capital world of the Cardassian Union and the homeworld of the Cardassians, a warp capable humanoid species. The Cardassian system was located in the Cardassian sector of the Alpha Quadrant. For two years, from 2373-2375, Cardassia Prime was an ally of the Dominion. Planetary features In comparison to Humans, Cardassians preferred a darker, warmer and more humid environment, most likely reflecting the surface conditions on their homeworld. ( ) Although Cardassia Prime was a world with few natural resources, the rare mineral jevonite could be found on the planet. ( ) Geographical Cities * Lakarian City * Lakat * Culat Locations * Imperial Plaza Flora and fauna * Cardassian vole * Gettle * Riding hound * Taspar * Wompat History :Main article: Cardassian history Prior to the militarization of the Cardassian government, Cardassia was home to some of the finest art and architecture in the quadrant. However, the once great Cardassian civilization fell in to severe decay. Due to the planet's scarcity in natural resources, the impoverished society suffered from famine and disease, leading to millions of deaths. The Cardassian military continued this destruction of its heritage in order to fund the Federation-Cardassian War. ( ) At the end of the Dominion War, determined to punish the Cardassian people for their acts of rebellion against the Dominion, Weyoun ordered that Lakarian City be destroyed, resulting in the deaths of two million civilians. This could not, however, have prepared the Cardassian people for an even greater tragedy. After the destruction of Lakarian City, the Cardassian forces switched sides to aid the Federation Alliance. Enraged by the turn of events and betrayal, the Female Changeling demanded that the Cardassian people be wiped out. After planetary bombardment from the Dominion and Breen fleets in orbit and mass slaughter from the Jem'Hadar on the planet surface, the death toll stood at an estimated eight hundred million Cardassians, with a large portion of the cities in ruins. ( ) File:Cardassia in ruins.jpg|The capital city after the Dominion War File:Dominion fleet regroups at Cardassia Prime.jpg|Dominion and Breen ships and orbital weapon platforms in orbit of Cardassia Prime Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information According to the script for "Tribunal", the pronunciation for Cardassia was "car-DASS-ee-uh". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/445.txt Cardassia Prime was first seen on screen in . Production designer Herman Zimmerman has said he took inspiration in the set design for this episode from 's 1948 book , and of the final look of Cardassia, Zimmerman explains, "Spartan, uncompromising and merciless are all adjectives that you could use to describe Cardassia." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (pp. 35, 43, & 46), the Cardassian system primary was named Cardassia, a Class K star with a magnitude of -1, which was a hundred times brighter than Sol. Cardassia Prime was the sixth planet in the Cardassia System. This capital city was Lakat, and the population of the planet was counted as 7.9 billion in 2378. The Cardassians have been warp capable since 1925. Major attractions of the planet included the Imperial Plaza, the Lakarian Amusement Park, and University of Culat. In 2375, the Dominion destroyed most of the major cities. Apocrypha In the non-canon novel A Stitch in Time, Elim Garak aids in the reconstruction of Cardassia after the Dominion War. Furthermore, despite opposition from prominent figures such as Gul Evek and Gul Madred, Cardassia took on a democratic-styled government, ending the military's rule. In the alternate future seen in the Deep Space Nine book trilogy Millennium, Cardassia Prime, along with the entire Cardassian Union, were razed by the Grigari. By the year 2399, the Cardassians were all but extinct. External links * ca:Cardàssia de:Cardassia Prime es:Cardassia fr:Cardassia Prime ja:カーデシア・プライム nl:Cardassia Prime pl:Cardassia Prime sv:Cardassia Cardassia Cardassia